Dodgebrawl
Dodgebrawl is the fourth episode of the first season of Total Drama, and the fourth episode overall. Overview The two teams are gathered in the main dining hall with many still showing the effects of the awakathon challenge. Chris thinks most of them must be hurting just as Harold, sporting a mustache someone drew on him while he was sleeping, enters followed by Gwen, who sags onto the nearest table. Meanwhile, Heather tells Beth and Lindsay more alliance rules, such as Heather is allowed to borrow anything Lindsay and Beth owns at any time. Chris tells the campers to tell them that the next challenge begins in ten minutes. On what looks like a squash court with clear glass walls, the two teams gather with Duncan, looking half asleep, collapsing onto one of the bleacher rows. Chef, dressed as a referee, blows a whistle to silence the teams as Chris explains that the teams will be playing the game of dodgeball and goes over the rules. The Gophers have to sit out one person per game and Noah immediately volunteers to sit out with Gwen. Harold goes to throw a ball but it goes no more than a foot or two. With Katie eliminated, the Gophers win the first game in a best three out of five. With an enraged Owen tossing the balls, the Gophers easily win the second game as well. Courtney, determined to win, wakes up a slumbering Duncan and tells him that if he doesn't play, he's guaranteed to be voted off next. Duncan agrees to play as long as everyone follows his lead. The Bass easily wins the next game and the Gophers, annoyed by Noah's sarcastic cheers, look to win the next game. Noticing Lindsay is missing, Heather goes to find her and discovers Lindsay cuddling with Tyler under the boat deck. For the final game, Harold, tired of sitting out, wants to play for the Bass but Courtney is dead set against it. The teams lose several members until it is down to Owen for the Gophers and Harold, who did wind up getting in the game, for the Bass. Owen tosses four balls at Harold and Harold, showing amazing reflexes, manages to duck them all. Courtney calls a time out and tells Harold he has to look to catch one of Owen's throws to win the game. Moments later, Owen tosses a powerful throw at Harold and it drives Harold hard into the glass wall but he hangs onto the ball and the Killer Bass win the game. Noah blames the loss on weak effort by his Gopher teammates but Heather and the others, noting Noah's total lack of participation, tell him to be quiet. At the bonfire ceremony, marshmallows are given to Owen, Gwen, Cody, Trent, Heather, Beth, Justin, LeShawna, Izzy and finally Lindsay. Noah is voted off and calls out that he was the only one with any brains on the team but this statement falls on deaf ears for his former teammates. Chris acknowledges it wasn't the most dramatic bonfire ceremony ever but figures it's ok since he still gets paid. Audition Tape He's by his locker and he says that he's got smarts and claims that, that's what wins in the end. We then hear a guy (that Noah calls Joey) congratulating him for becoming school president. Notes *'Eliminated:' Noah *'Continuity:' This episode takes place one day after the last, and roughly six days after the first and second, as The Awake-a-thon took three days. Characters Hosts *Christian McLean *Chef Hatchet Contestants *Beth *Bridgette *Cody Anderson *Courtney *Devon Joseph *Duncan *Geoffrey *Gwen *Harold McGradey *Heather *Izzy *Justin *Katie *LeShawna *Lindsay *Noah *Owen *Sadie *Trent *Tyler Trivia *It is revealed that Duncan has been to juvie more than once. *Noah is the only Gopher to never receive a marshmallow. **He is the second overall to never receive one, the first being Ezekiel. Quotes Category:Total Drama (Season 1) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Episodes